legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 4
Dusk Episode 4: The Inevitable Five days after the alien sighting, in Axel's room Axel can't stop thinking about feeding. She hasn't fed in a week now, making her hunger larger. Unfortunately, Brandon and her planned on an intimate evening. Brandon (walking in): Hey are you ready for me? Axel (smiling): I'm always ready for you. The two start kissing passionately. The two get onto the bed and start their “fun”. Unlike usual, Axel is hesitant to kiss Brandon's neck. But, as the passion progresses, her fangs come out, which makes it even harder. As it continues, she can't help but kiss his neck. Her need rises and she can no longer contain herself. She bites his neck and drinks a little of his blood, but after that, she stops. He stops and looks at her. Brandon: You, just did that, didn't you? Axel: I'm sorry. I knew we shouldn't have done this, but I did it anyway. Brandon: It's okay, you didn't ruin anything. When the two are done, Axel puts her clothes on. Brandon: Why are you in such a hurry? Axel: I'm still tempted and right now, even looking at you makes me want to do it. Brandon: You didn't hurt me. (he kisses her) Axel: You aren't going to like this. (she bites him again, taking more blood) Axel starts to cry, but she gets a good amount of his blood anyway. She pulls away and her fangs retract into her mouth. Brandon looks at her and hugs her tightly. Brandon: I already told you, I know the risks. Blood flows through me, so it's natural that you're tempted. Axel: I don't want to hurt you, ever. Brandon: You didn't hurt me. Axel: But, I could've and that's what makes me upset. In truth, there is only one solution and I will NOT do it. Brandon: What is it? Axel: Turning you. You said you would do anything to be with me, but I wouldn't ask anybody to do this. Brandon: I am 100% willing. Axel: But, I'm not sure I have the guts to do it. Brandon:Think about it, though. Nothing would hold us back. Axel: You turn into a dragon, how would that affect you? Brandon: It would make me an undead Dragon. Axel: So, a vampire that can turn into a Dragon. You'd be unique, I'll give you that. Do you understand every risk there is? Brandon: I do, and I am willing. Axel: I have to be in the mood first, so let's save it for tonight. Enjoy your last day as a human. Brandon: I'll do it with you. Axel: No, you need to cut all ties with family somehow, unless they won't care. Brandon: I'll fake my death. It'll work and you know it. Axel: Try to get it done fast. Once you're a vampire, you won't be as respected. Brandon: I'll try to make it quick. ''That night '' Brandon enters Axel's room and sits down on the bed. Brandon: Well, we're all good to go. They'll all think I'm dead very soon. Axel: So, you really want to go through with this, huh? Brandon: I will do anything for you. Just tell me what I'm in for. Axel: Now, this won't feel good. I have to completely drain you, then I have to replace it with some of my own blood. Brandon: So, I'll be dead for about a minute. Axel: Yes, and I promise, it won't hurt for long. Brandon: Before, you said you had to be “in the mood”, what does that mean exactly? Axel: Well, I just need to feel the need. I just need to get a little passionate, then I can go through with it. Brandon: I'm ready. Let's start this. (he kisses her passionately) Axel brings her fangs out and, although hesitant, bites him. She drains the blood from his system. She puts his body on the bed while she replaces his blood with hers. He's out for a few minutes, but then gets up, as if nothing happened. Brandon: Well, I feel weird now. Axel: Just keep it cool and nothing will go wrong with the switch. Brandon: Although I've been drained, I'm not even pale. Axel: Another stereotype for vampires. Look, I know you thought this would be easy, but right now you should already want to feed. You must fight that. You can't even use your fangs yet. Brandon: Are there any differences between male vampires and females? Axel: Well, you will have the luxury of having your fangs out only when wanted. Females are the only ones who have them come out during sexual activity. Other than that, not really. Brandon: How long do I have to wait for myself to settle in? Axel: Give it a few days. Brandon: Should we tell the team? Axel: That is up to you. If you want them to know, then tell them. If not, we'll keep it a secret. Brandon: We shouldn't keep it from them. Axel: Then go and tell them, I'll be here when you come back. Brandon goes out of the room and looks at everyone, but to his surprise, he looks under the weather to the team. Hatchet: Man, you look horrible. Let's get you checked out. They get him to the infirmary and run some tests on him. Elena: This is weird, sir. Hatchet: What is? Elena: He has no heartbeat. Hatchet: You stay here with him. When the tests are over, have him come see me. Elena: Yes, sir. Hatchet walks to Axel's room and enters the room. He pins her up against the wall. Hatchet: You turned Brandon into a vamp. You think you're just going to get away with it? Axel (pinning him up against the opposite wall): He wanted me to turn him. Hatchet: How do I know that you didn't seduce him or something? Axel: I didn't seduce anyone! Brandon (walking into the room): I asked for it, sir. Hatchet: Why would you do a thing like that? Brandon: Because, I want to be with Axel forever. Hatchet: Fine, but don't come to me when you have problems. (he walks out of the room) Axel: Welcome back. Brandon: Thanks. Axel: So, what now? Do you want to do something? Brandon: Well, that's one way of putting it. (he starts kissing her) She already know where this is going, so she gets on the bed and takes off her clothes once more. While doing the deed, Axel bites Brandon a little bit, knowing it won't hurt. After the “fun”, they lay there for a minute. Axel: I love you, Brandon. Brandon: Not as much as I love you. So, what is life going to be like for us? Axel: Difficult, I'm guessing. Brandon: I guess we'll just have to find out. To be continued...